


Stupid.

by honey_bee_holly



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_bee_holly/pseuds/honey_bee_holly
Summary: Reader does something a little stupid and ends up hurt and Stevie is his sweet self.A/N:This is kind of based on how I hurt my back a few months ago... which still hurts and I’m having to go see a specialist.





	Stupid.

“Stupid fucking dumbarse…” You growled quietly to yourself whilst you try to stand on that pretty new silver stall that came with your new dressing table.

“Fucking idiot…” You lift your right leg onto the window ledgetrying to reach feather up the curtain.

“Complete goddamn bloody wanker…” Gritting your teeth together, brows frowning deeper. Reaching feather, your so close, so damn close.

You don’t fully realise your falling until it’s a little too late and you’re falling backwards, you quickly but foolishly grabbing onto the wooden pole only for it to snap under your weight. Hoping to save yourself again you try to turn and land on your front only to fail and land on your right collarbone and then twisting your spin and also landing on your arse.

And then there’s pain… right in the middle of your back and your collarbone.

“Hey babe, I’m home.” Steve hollers into the apartment. “Babe?” 

“Ugh” you take a deep breath. “Steve… help… please.” You cry back.

Rushing into your shared bedroom Steve looking like a mess in his ripped and dirty Captain America suit and sweat running down his face and neck.

“Y/N baby what happened?...” he only takes four steps before he is in front of you. “What did you do?” Steve squats down and brushes a strand of hair from your face.

“Stevie honey baby I don’t mean you sound mean or bitchy but... what the fuck do you think happened.” You answer with a sharp glare thrown his way.

“...” he blinked rapidly back at you.

“Steve please it hurts.” Tears slip down your heated checks.

“Ok ok.” He waves his hands about not knowing where to touch you. “Ok where exactly does it hurt.” He rests a hand on your check whipping away the tears.

“My back and uh right collarbone.”

“Anywhere else?” 

“No.” 

“Ok, can you feel your arms and legs? Is there any pins and needles? Dizziness or maybe nauseous?”

“Uhh no.” You pause “Maybe a little nauseous.” 

“Ok hmmm do you think you can get up?” Steve moves his hand from your check down to lay on your hip.

“I think so, yea.” You slowly turn with the help of Steve and sit up before reaching for Steve’s other hand and slowly stand.

“You doing ok?...” Steve holds one of your hands in his whilst his other lays on your hip.

“Uh yea?...” You squeeze his hand slightly. 

“You don’t sound so sure Y/N” he frowns down at you. “Let’s get you onto the bed yea.” You hum as an answer as he slowly helps move you to the bed and sets you down onto it.

“Ok you say right here and I’ll go get you some water and painkillers.” Steve rushing back out the room before you can answer him and then back again before you could blink. 

“Here take two of these and then lay back down.” Steve hands you two painkillers then a cold glass of water.

Taking the painkillers and swallowing them down with help of the water, you hand the glass back to Steve.

“You wanna tell me what you were doing” Steve courageously asks as he sits down next to you and put the glass down on the bedside table.

“...” you lower your head to stare down at your hands.

“Y/N!.” You hear the warning tone of his voice.

“Tony uh put up new flood lights outside our window but there uh LED 250 watt flood lights Tony said they call it Spitfire” You look up at Steve wincing slightly doing so. Steve moves, placing his hands softly onto you upper arms and shoulder to help you lay down.

You smile softly at him “They use them to light up car parks Steve fucking car parks. They light up to 300 yards and he’s put them right outside our window so I’ve been having to put blankets over the tops of our curtains to stop it lighting up our whole room.” Clenching your teeth with brows frowning and pouting lips, Steve just can’t help by grin as he takes your hands and rubs his thumb over the backs of them.

“But obviously me being me slipped off the stall and hurt myself.” Huffing harshly and glaring at the ceiling.

“...” you turn your head slightly to look at Steve only to see him grinning.

“Hey don’t fucking laugh at me Steven.” Rolling your eyes at him.

“I’m not kidding Steve it lights up the entire room at night, it’s like having to sleep during the day and you know it has to be pitch black in here for me to sleep.”

“Yea I know but couldn’t you have just asked Tony to turn them off or to take them down.”

“Oh I did but he said no, said they’re there for safety reasons.” You roll your eyes again, turning Steve’s hands over to play with his fingers.

“I’ll talk to him about them ok? Maybe he can move them or put a new light in, one that’s not so bright.” 

“You think he's gonna listen though.” You stop fiddling with his fingers and look at him.

“I make sure of it doll don’t worry ok.” Steve reaches his right hand up to cup your jaw and rubs his thumb over your cheek.

“Why don’t you take a nap for a bit, those painkillers should be kicking in now and I’ll go shower, then call Stark and maybe call for a Chinese.” Steve gives you a loving smile.

“Ok Stevie that sounds great.” You give him your only loving smile. “I love you.”

“Love you too doll.” He strokes your cheek one more time before he stands and heads over to the bathroom.

Tags: @unicorns-and-fairy-dust @hellomissmabel @tilltheendwilliwrite @suz-123 @bolontiku @justreadingfics @amrita31199


End file.
